thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crestview (SWB)
"Crestview" is the sixth episode of Season 2 of Survivors We Become. It is the 11th episode overall. Synopsis Spencer leads a group home but they meet someone from Dani's past. Mitch tells his sister the truth. Robin comes to terms with what she's done. Plot In the hot sun, Spencer is leading the others silently towards home. They've been traveling for a day, still making it nowhere. Rebecca sees a few biters coming their way and sighs. "Should we?" She asks. Spencer looks at the gun he has before shaking his head. "We need to save ammo." He says. They avoid the biters, moving past them. However, one biter snatches Kenny's hood and tugs him back. Kenny panics, trying to pull away in fear. Amber runs to help him, both of them trying to get his hoodie off. Amber grabs his zipper and tugs it down, allowing Kenny to get free, but they both fall, the biters snarling and stumbling to them. Rebecca uses her pistol to shoot it, but the biters move in on the group. With all of them fighting back, they don't see the trucks drive up. Samantha Driver jumps out of a truck and yells, "Light 'em up!" A big group begins gunning the biters, Spencer's group ducking down. When they're all down, Spencer rises and thanks her. "Who are you?" He asks, but Dani gasps and walks towards her. "S-Sam?" She whispers. Samantha smiles at her. "Hello, Danielle. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Dani walks up to her and hugs her. "Wait, you know her?" Andrea asks, looking at the size of her group. Dani nods and looks back to everyone. "This is Samantha. She's Norma's sister." "AKA, Jeff's former sister-in-law." Samantha says. "I would still be, but I know the bastard killed my sister. Not that I really blame him. She was a bit of a bitch." Spencer's jaw drops at how frank she is, but he snaps back into it. "I'm Spencer Allen. I'm leading my friends here back to our home town. We had to leave The Reserve. Things there were just... wrong." Samantha nods at him. "Completely understandable. Also, I know who you are. Your friend Billie was just telling me about you." Mitch and Stevie both look at her. "Did... Did you say Billie?" Mitch asks softly. "As in Billie Kyle?" Stevie asks. Samantha looks at one of the jeeps that drove with the trucks. "Hey, Billie! You can come out now." The door to the jeep opens and Billie steps out. He smiles at them and says, "So, did you guys miss me?" Stevie runs to him, throwing her arms around him and crying that she missed him. He laughs and holds her tight, kissing her forehead as they embrace one another. She wipes her eyes and releases him, looking at Mitch. Billie lets out a sigh of relief and walks to him. Mitch smiles weakly at him. "Y-You're okay." He whispers, relief clear in his tone. Billie hugs him. "No one can get rid of me that easily." When he releases Mitch, he begins hugging the others, Samantha, Mitch and Stevie watching with smiles. Ashleigh looks at her brother, suspecting something was going on. At The Reserve, Tobias is walking around when he hears someone sobbing closeby. He walks around one of the buildings to find Robin sitting with her head in her hands. "Um... Hey. You okay?" He asks awkwardly. She sniffles and looks up, wiping her tears. She looks at him and whispers, "I made a really big mistake and now everyone hates me." Tobias rolls his eyes and crouches beside her. "Alright, look. You didn't make a mistake, you knew exactly what you were doing. You might have killed Billie, you're aware of that and you were aware when you locked him in that burning room. It wasn't an accident. That part doesn't make people hate you. What makes people hate you is that you were doing it to be selfish. I mean, come on, Robin. Your ex-boyfriend turns out to like guys. Big deal. My ex-girlfriend turned into an undead woman who eats people." Robin looks at him with tears developing in her eyes. "All I'm saying is you did something stupid and knew the consequences. Don't pretend you didn't." Tobias gets up and walks away, Robin looking down. In Jeff's home, he is sitting in the living room with a book when he hears the basement door open. He stands and moves to the basement quickly, but when he reaches the stairs, he sees Cathy is already down there. "Cathy, dear... I can explain this." He says. Cathy looks at him, then back at Norma. "Explain the fact that your wife is down here as a biter and you have her chained up? Please, Jeff, do explain." She says sounding unphased by it. "She... She was a horrid woman. Horrid. I was only trying to help her and she fought with me. I had no choice." "How do I know you won't do the same to me?" Cathy says, voice turning angry. Jeff doesn't answer and she leaves the house, bumping into Mr. Collins on the way out. He walks into the house and yells for Jeff. Jeff emerges from the basement. "Jeff, I want to know why my girlfriend was killed by one of your guards." He yells. Jeff snickers. "You mean that student? I can't explain why, I didn't see what happened. But I doubt my guards did anything wrong." "They killed her while she was getting lunch. She wasn't doing anything wrong!" "Mr. Collins, I seem to remember you being part of a group that had stolen, correct?" Jeff asks. Mr. Collins sneers at him. "That has nothing to do with what we're talking about, McLemore! I want answers." "You're right." Jeff says, holding his hands up in defeat. "Follow me. I want you to see something." Jeff leads Collins into the basement. It's dark, Collins is struggling to see. Jeff moves away and turns on the light. Collins sees Norma, who snarls at him, lunging for him. "What the fuck?!" He cries, turning around only to get hit in the face with a shovel. Collins falls onto his back, Norma instantly grabbing him and biting his face. He yells for help until Norma sinks her teeth into his neck, ripping it off. Jeff leaves the basement, shutting off the light and locking the door. Samantha is driving one of the RVs, Spencer in passenger, Andrea, Chase, Stevie, Billie, Mitch and Ashleigh in back. "So, be honest. Did y'all actually trust Jeff?" She asks. The others all look to one another. "I wouldn't say that." Andrea murmurs. "He took us in, but I had my suspicions. Then we saw what he did to Rick." "Yes. Billie told me about that. I'm sorry you had to see that. Jeff is truly a monster." Samantha says, keeping her eyes on the road. "So, I'm going to kill him." Spencer looks at her in disbelief, the others looking at her. "What?!" She looks at him and the others. "What do you mean, 'What?' He killed your friend and was going to kill the rest of you, too." "Guys, trust me. She's right." Billie says. Mitch looks at him with disbelief. "Since when do you condone murder?" "Since I was almost burned alive." Billie says back, looking away. Mitch sees burns on his arm, but Mitch fixes his sleeve to cover it and gives Billie a sorrowful look, apologizing softly. "It's okay. Not your fault." Ashleigh catches her brother looking. "Mitch, can I speak with you?" The siblings walk to the back of the RV and sit down, Ashleigh pulling the curtain. "What's going on between you and Billie?" She asks. "What?" "You heard me. I know he has something to do with you and Robin breaking up." She says before pausing. "A-Are you... Gay?" "No. Not gay. Just... Not- straight." Mitch says. Ashleigh nods and stands. "Alright. That's all I needed to know." Samantha continues driving. After an hour, Samantha announces their arrival to Crestview. They all get out of their vehicles but are all shocked. The houses are burning, there's dead bodies everywhere. Everyone looks around, horror covering their faces. "I-It's... It's gone..." Rebecca whispers. Mike shakes his head, looking away. Suddenly, Amber points to a building where a window has a light on. "There might be people!" She says before dashing to it. The others follow. "Biters, coming from all around us!" Samantha yells. Amber knocks on the door. "Please, let us in! We're friendly, I swear!" A man inside asks, "Who are you? What do you want?!" "My name is Amber Nickols. I'm with several survivors from the missing bus from the high school!" A woman's voice is heard. "Amber, sweetie? Is that you?" "Monet, we don't know if it's really them!" The man says. Mitch gasps. "Dad?! Is that you?" The voices stop and the door opens, everyone running in. Amber hugs her mother, Ashleigh and Mitch hugging their dad. Angel sees her boyfriend and shrieks, hugging him. "How did you all survive?!" Maggie asks, hugging Billie. Spencer looks around. "It's a long, painful story." He says. They hear the biters bang against the door and all watch in horror and anticipation. At The Reserve, it is dark and everyone in the camp is sleeping. One of the showers is running. Blood is seen running into the drain with the water. Robin's dead body is revealed, showing she had killed herself. Her eyes open, revealing she is undead. Co-Stars *Justin Deeley as Mr. Collins *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Kenneth Jameson *Fionn Whitehead as Nathan DeVries *Joey King as Lilly Keller *Adina Porter as Monet Nickols *Corbin Bleu as Jack Mara *Carlos PenaVega as Damon Galvez *Skylar Samuels as Maggie Kyle *Griffin Gluck as Matt *Max Klemm as Jonas *Sara Anne as Abigail Deaths *Harper Reynolds (Confirmed Fate) *Mr. Collins *Robin Taylor (Alive) Your Rating How would you rate "Crestview" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Nathan DeVries. *First appearance of Lilly Keller. *First appearance of Matt. *First appearance of James Harris. *First appearance of Monet Nickols. *First appearance of Damon Galvez. *First appearance of Maggie Kyle. *First appearance of Jack Mara. *Last appearance of Mr. Collins. *Last appearance of Robin Taylor. (Alive) **Robin is the third main character to die. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)